


Naoko und die Phantomdiebe

by cariichan



Category: Persona 5
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariichan/pseuds/cariichan
Summary: Eine Schülerin, die schon immer massivem Mobbing ausgesetzt war, sucht schließlich Hilfe auf der Phansite - und bekommt sie.Aber reicht das aus, um ihre emotionalen Narben zu heilen?





	Naoko und die Phantomdiebe

Ein ganz normaler Donnerstag Morgen an der Shujin Academie, einer stinknormalen Oberschule im Bezirk Aoyama-Ichitome , Tokyo. Naoko betrat allein und schweigend ihr Klassenzimmer. Sie saß links auf dem zweiten Platz von vorne , vor Ann Takamaki, dem Mädchen die damals so sehr unter den Vorfällen um Kamoshida gelitten hatte – und Ren Amamiya, dem neuen. Die beiden waren allerdings noch nicht da. Generell waren noch nicht viele da.  
Da war Yuki Narukawa , die 'Königin der Klasse' . Sie war schlank, hatte lange schwarze Haare und generell waren die meisten Jungs total verknallt in sie. Die meisten Mädels wollten sein wie sie, oder zumindest bei ihr beliebt sein. Daher warst du auch hoffnungslos verloren, wenn sie dich nicht mochte. Wenn Yuki etwas sagte, dann wurde das ohne hinterfragen so hingenommen.  
Wenn Yuki um etwas bat, dann wurde das gemacht. Egal ob es zum Leidwesen eines anderen war oder nicht.  
Außer ihr waren noch ein paar andere aus ihrer Clique da und sprachen über Mode und irgendwelche anderen Themen, die für Naoko zu 100% uninteressant waren.  
Sie war eher ein Neird, interessierte sich für Computer, Videospiele und sowas. Und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Yuki sie nicht mochte:   
Sie war zu anders, passte nicht in ihr Modepüppchen Weltbild. Und was Yuki nicht mochte, das wurde vernichtet.  
Ohne mit jemandem zu sprechen ging Naoko zu ihrem Platz und lies sich nieder … als es knackte und der Stuhl unter ihr zusammenbrach. Lautes Gelächter brach aus. Jemand hatte die Schrauben des Stuhls gelockert und ihr Gewicht hatte dann ausgereicht, dass der Stuhl nachgab.  
„Schaut, Naoko ist zu fett für ihren Stuhl!“, schrie Yuki durch die Klasse. Als Naoko sich aufraffte, hielt sie ein paar Tränen mit aller Kraft zurück. Diese Genugtuung wollte sie Yuki nicht geben. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie vor ihr weinen. Außerdem war sie auch nicht wirklich dick oder so. Sie aß lediglich worauf sie gerade Lust hatte anstatt sich an irgendwelche Diätpläne zu halten, welche Yuki gerade für 'total wichtig' erklärt hatte.   
Zum Glück hatte Nao sich nicht besonders weh getan, lediglich ihren linken Handknöchel hatte sie sich beim Abfangen ihres Sturzes etwas aufgeschürft.  
Sie packte ihren Stuhl, quetschte sich an der lachenden Meute vorbei und ging auf den Flur.   
Naoko ging ein paar Meter weiter und lies den kaputten Stuhl fallen. Sie blieb an einem Fenster stehn und schaute nach draußen.  
Das heute war nicht das erste mal. Naoko würde immer irgendwas gemeines passieren, solange Yuki das so wollte. Seien es versteckte Straßenschuhe nach dem Sportunterricht, Gekritzel auf ihren wichtigen Notizen oder geklaute Pausenbrote.  
Naoko sagte nie etwas . Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie hatte es versucht, sie hatte sogar früher , als sie an ihrer alten Schule ähnliches durchlebt hatte, mal versucht einen Lehrer zur Hilfe zu holen, aber das hatte alles nur noch Schlimmer gemacht. „Wegen Naoko müssen wir jetzt alle Nachsitzen“ , hieß es dann, und die darauf folgende Schikane war noch viel massiver. Naoko hatte sich damit abgefunden, der Fußabtreter der Klasse zu sein. Die Hoffnung darauf, jemals Freunde zu finden, hatte sie längst aufgeben.  
Aber in solchen Momenten wie heute wollte sie einfach nur einmal ihre Ruhe haben.

Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Seit knapp einem halben Jahr gab es diese Gerüchte um die Phantomdiebe. Anscheinend konnten sie die Herzen von Menschen ändern. Und tatsächlich gab es schon einige interessante Vorfälle. Kamoshida, ein perverser Sportlehrer , hatte seine taten Gestanden. Dann gab es einen Künstler, Madarame, der seine Schüler wie Gegenstände behandelt hatte , und sogar einen Mafia Boss. Zu guter letzt war da noch eine Amerikanische Hacker-Gruppe, die sich mit Ihnen angelegt hatte. Inzwischen glaubten tatsächlich schon recht viele Leute an die Phantomdiebe, das sagte zumindest die Umfrage auf dieser Phansite. Dann kam Naoko ein Gedanke.  
Man konnte dort eine Anfrage stellen, wenn man wollte dass sich jemandes Herz ändert. Naoko musste schmunzeln. Nicht dass sie wirklich daran glaubte, dass sich jemals irgendwas für sie ändern würde, aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?   
Sie packte ihr Handy aus und tippte eine einzige Nachricht in das Forum. 'Bitte macht, dass Yuki Narukawa mich in Frieden lässt' . Nur dieser eine Satz, nicht mehr als das.

„Bist du ok?“ , hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Es war Ren, und neben ihm Stand Ann.  
Die beiden waren so ziemlich die einzigen in ihrer Klasse, die nicht in dem Lügennetz von Yuki verstrickt waren. Als Freunde würde Nao sie aber nicht bezeichnen. Sie war garnicht in der Lage, irgendwem wirklich zu Vertrauen oder sich mit jemandem anzufreunden.  
Sie schaute mit immernoch rotem Gesicht von ihren wenigen Tränen zu den beiden und zuckte mit den Achseln. Anns Blick hing auf Naokos Handgelenk, welches sie dann schnell hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ein Zeichen von Schwäche an ihr sah.  
Anns Blick war voller Mitleid, aber sie schien auch nicht so Recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte.  
In diesem Moment bemerkte Ren den zusammengebrochenen Stuhl auf dem Boden.  
Er seufzte verägert. „Können die diese Scheiße nicht langsam mal sein lassen?“ , murmelte er , als er seine Schere aus dem Ranzen packte und mit dieser als Schraubenzieher-Ersatz den Stuhl wieder herrichtete. Er sah zwar nicht danach aus, aber handwerklich war er durchaus geschickt.  
„... danke...“ , murmelte Naoko mit dem Blick nach unten Gerichtet. „Keine Ursache“, entgegnete Ren, als er den Stuhl nahm und damit voraus ins Klassenzimmer ging, um ihn wieder auf Naos Platz zu stellen. Ann stand noch neben Naoko. „Hey, willst du lieber nach Hause?“, fragte sie sichtlich besorgt. Naoko schüttelte den Kopf. „Den Sieg bekommt sie nicht“, entgegnete sie, und schlenderte einige Schritte hinter Ann zurück in ihre Klasse.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Vorfälle. Naoko sprach mit niemanden, ging nach der Schule direkt nach Hause , und aß allein zu Abend.  
Nao sah ihre Eltern fast nie. Ihr Vater war Beruflich oft unterwegs und ihre Mutter arbeitete meistens im Spätdienst, so dass Naoko schon im Bett war, wenn sie nach Hause kam und noch schlief, wenn Naoko zur Schule musste.  
Um ihre Eltern nicht noch mehr zu belasten, sprach sie mit Ihnen nicht über die Dinge aus der Schule. Sie wollte das alles irgendwie für sich alleine überleben.  
Nach dem Abendessen spielte Naoko noch ein paar Games an ihrem PC. Heute hatte sie irgendwie ungewöhnlich viele FPS Drops. Anscheinend wurde es mal Zeit, die alte Kiste wieder etwas aufzumotzen. Also beschloss sie, für heute Schluss zu machen und morgen nach der Schule in einem kleinen PC-Laden ihres Vertrauens in Shibuya vorbei zu schauen.  
Erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages ging sie zu Bett.

Auch der nächste Schultag verlief im großen und ganzen durchschnittlich.   
Als sie ihre Schublade öffnete, um ihre Schreibsachen rauszuholen, lagen ein paar Zettel dort drinnen, auf den alle erdenklichen Beleidigungen standen. Einige Schüler riefen ihr Dinge zu wie „Na, ist dein Arsch heute schmal genug für den Stuhl?“ oder „Wissen Neirds überhaupt, was Freunde sind?“. Naoko ignorierte die Leute. Manchmal warfen Leute ihr Radiergummi-Krümel oder Papierkügelchen über, um eine Reaktion zu erzwingen , aber sie ignorierte es einfach. Auf diese Weise würden sie nach ein paar Minuten vor Langeweile aufhören. Das war zumindest ihre Erfahrung.   
Also saß sie auch diesen Tag voller kleinerer Schikanen aus und war fast schon erleichtert, dass nicht wieder etwas schlimmeres passierte.  
Sie fokusierte sich gedanklich darauf, dass der Tag schon bald wieder vorbei war und dass sie ein paar neue PC-Teile brauchte.   
Als der Unterricht schließlich endete, ging sie zum Bahnhof in Richtung Shibuya. Eigentlich musste sie nach der Schule nicht Bahn fahren, da sie unweit von der Schule lebte, aber wenn sie nach Shibuya fuhr, dann waren in den Bahnen meistens viele andere Schüler . Schließlich war Shibuya der große Umstiegsbahnhof, und fast alle mussten erstmal bis dorthin.  
Entsprechend war es nicht verwunderlich, dass einige ihrer Klassenkameraden in der selben Bahn wie sie waren, darunter auch die bunte Truppe um ihre Klassenkameraden Ren , Ann sowie Ryuji Sakamoto aus der Parallelklasse. Sie waren schon eine auffällige Außenseiter-Gruppe. Aber zumindest hatten sie sich Gegenseitig, im Gegensatz zu ihr. Und zumindest waren sie, vermutlich weil sie nicht allein waren, nicht die Zielscheibe von Yuki.  
Ren und an waren vergleichsweise ruhig. Sie schienen keine Lust auf unnötigen Ärger zu haben. Ryuji hingegen war die Personifikation von auffällig – und auffällig laut.  
So kam es, dass Naoko beim aussteigen in Shibuya etwas hörte, dass nicht für Ihre Ohren bestimmt war:  
„Also wollen wir uns heute diese Mobberin aus eurer Klasse vornehmen?“ , sprach Ryujis Stimme.   
Naoko wurde hellhörig. Hatte sie das gerade richtig gehört? Konnte das ein Zufall sein, oder waren die Phantomdiebe etwa real? Und aus Ihrer Klasse?  
Naoko wollte nicht, dass jemand merkte dass sie das gehört hatte, aber sie war neugierig geworden.   
Also beschloss sie , den Dreien unauffällig zu folgen.   
Sie hielt etwas Abstand, vor allem als die Menschenmengen sich allmählich nahe eines verlassenen Bahnsteigs deutlich lichteten.

Sie sah, wie die Gruppe plötzlich stehen blieb und sie ihre Handys raus holten...  
… und plötzlich … war alles vor ihrem Blickfeld verschwommen und eine verzerrte, rot-schwarze Landschaft breitete sich vor ihren Augen aus. 

Wo zum Teufel war sie? Hatte jemand ihr Rauschmittel verabreicht? Was war das für ein Ort?  
Naoko's Puls raste, als sie weiter vorne 3 Personen und eine Art Katze auf 2 Beinen sah.   
Sie hatte das Gefühl , als würde eine der entfernten Silhoutten, die sie noch erahnen konnte, kurz in ihre Richtung schauen, dann waren sie außer Sichtweite.   
Vor lauter Panik über diese abstruse Situation wurde Naoko ganz schwindelig. Sie schloss die Augen und sie stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah alles wieder normal aus und sie stand allein an dem verlassenen Bahnsteig von Shibuya.

Waren dass .. Ren und die anderen gewesen? Sie sahen ihnen schon ähnlich aber – die Kleidung war so anders. Naokos Kopf klingelte immernoch, also beschloss sie, nun doch sofort nach Hause zu fahren und sich hinzulegen. Die Gedanken kreisten noch in ihrem Kopf. Hatte man sie bemerkt?  
Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber ausschließen konnte sie es auch nicht.  
Es dauerte heute eine Weile, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Schließlich war der nächste Morgen nach einer unruhigen Nacht gekommen. Naoko stellte sich darauf ein, dass heute sicher wieder alles normal sein würde. Sicher hatte sie sich diese rot-schwarze Welt nur eingebildet. Sie machte sich auf ihren gewohnten weg zur Schule.   
Aber als sie in dem Flur vor ihrer Klasse ankam, war definitiv etwas anders. Yuki, die Mobberin, stand draußen vor der Klasse, mit Tränen in den Augen. Da konnte irgendwas nicht stimmen. Niemand würde diese Frau zum weinen bringen, ohne das es Konsequenzen hätte. Als sie Naoko erblickte , rannte sie auf sie zu. Naoko machte sich schon auf das schlimmste gefasst. Garantiert würde sie jetzt die Schuld abbekommen und irgendwas richtig unangenehmes würde, passieren, auf jeden Fall. Zum Glück war heute Samstag, also nur ein kurzer Tag.  
„Naoko, es tut mir alles so Leid, es ist meine Schuld...“ . Von diesem Satz wurde die Schülerin aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Was hatte sie da gerade gehört? „Wie ...was..“, stammelte sie nur vollkommen perplex. „Mehr als das bekam sie nicht heraus. Sie starte Yuki ungläubig an, während tausende Gedanken in ihrem Kopf tobten. Also waren die Phantomdiebe doch echt? Waren … ihre Klassenkameraden die Phantomdiebe? „Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen, ich hab dir Schlimme Dinge angetan. Du musst mir nicht verzeihen!“, schluchte Yuki. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.  
Scheinbar war es zu viel für sie gewesen, dass Naoko unfähig war, zu reagieren war. Einige Klassenkameraden schoben sich an ihr vorbei, während sie immernoch wie erstarrt vor der Tür ihres Klassenzimmers war. . Ren und Ann waren bereits drinnen. Auch das Klingeln konnte sie nicht aus ihrer Schockstarre befreien.   
Ren erhob sich und ging auf das irritierte Mädchen zu „Willst du nicht rein kommen? Es hat geklingelt.“, fragte er. Naoko wich seinen Blick aus und schaute auf den Boden. „Doch....“ stammelte sie und ging an ihren Platz.

Das konnte doch alles nicht sein, oder etwa doch? Dann hätten Ren und Ann sie tatsächlich vor weiteren Vorfällen bewahrt. Dann würde sich ja nun tatsächlich etwas ändern? Und Ihre Klassenkameraden wären die Phantomdiebe?   
Aber konnte das wirklich sein? Nao wollte sich zusammenreißen und auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, also öffnete sie die Schublade ihres Schreibtisch, um ihren Block heraus zu nehmen.  
Aber was war das? Auf ihrem Schreibblock lag ein einzelner Zettel.  
Naoko schob den Zettel zwischen die Blätter des Blocks und legte diesen auf den Tisch, um die Notiz unauffällig lesen zu können. War es wieder irgendetwas fieses, oder hatte es etwas mit den Vorfällen zu tun? Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann öffnete sie ihren Block, um den Zettel zu lesen.

„Ich weiß, dass du uns gesehen hast. Komm nach der Schule aufs Dach, wir müssen reden.“

Naoko schluckte, dann schaute sie hektisch in der Klasse umher. Ihr Blick blieb auf Ren hängen, der sie offensichtlich beobachte und ihren erschrockenen Blick mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen beantwortete. Sie drehte sich wieder um und starrte fluchtartig nach vorne. In diesem Moment kam auch der Lehrer rein, und der Unterricht startete.

Gedankenverloren machte sie ihre Notizen. War Ren wirklich ein Phantomdieb? Und wenn ja, was wollte er nun von Ihr? Sicherstellen, dass sie nichts verraten würde? Sie sprach doch ohnehin mit niemanden, als würde sich das jetzt ändern, nur weil die Schikanen vielleicht aufhören. Vielleicht würde auch einfach jemand anderes Anfangen, sie wie Dreck zu behandeln? Wer weiß das schon.

Schließlich endete der Unterricht. Ren verschwand direkt mit dem klingeln aus dem Klassenzimmer. Naoko zerknüllte den Zettel aus ihrem Block und steckte in in Ihre Hosentasche, dann verließ aus sie das Klassenzimmer und ging in Richtung Dach. Oben angekommen fand sie Ren. Er saß auf einer Bank und hatte beide Hände in den Hosentaschen. Naoko schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute auf den Boden. Sie konnte nicht gut Blickkontakt zu Menschen halten. Auf dem Boden konnte sie Rens Schatten sehen. Er war aufgestanden und bewegte sich auf sie zu.  
„Nicht erschrecken, wir gehen nur wo hin wo definitv keiner lauschen kann“, sagte er zu ihr.   
Naoko blickte verdutzt nach oben. Ren stand verdammt nah vor ihr. Er drückte irgendwas auf seinem Handy, und es geschah wieder. Alles um sie herum verschwamm , und als es wieder klar wurde , war alles rot-schwarz. Naokos Blick hing schon wieder auf dem Boden. „Es ist alles ok, du kannst ruhig hoch sehen“, hörte sie Rens Stimme sagen, aber als sie hoch blickte... stand vor ihr schon irgendwie Ren, aber wie er aussah- ein Ledermantel, rote Handschuhe, und diese Maske? „Was wie ..wo?“ , stammelte Naoko. „Alles ok, ich bin es, Ren, ich sehe hier nur etwas...anders aus“ , sagte er grinsend.  
Naoko hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, wegzulaufen, aber hinter ihr war eine Wand. Es schien eine Art Abbild der Realität vorher zu sein, wo sie auch mit dem Rücken zu der geschlossenen Tür gestanden hatte. Sie spürte eine gewisse Panik in sich aufsteigen. Als Ren bemerkte, machte er einen Schritt zurück. „Keine Sorge, ich bring dich schon gleich wieder hier raus, aber lass uns erst mal reden“. Er deutete auf die Bank, die sich auch genau dort befand wo sie vorher war und setze sich an das rechte Ende.   
Naoko, deren Knie weich geworden waren, ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die Bank zu, setzte sich so weit von Ren weg wie nur möglich und starrte in eine andere Richtung.  
Ren seufzte. „Du wirst nicht anfangen zu reden, hmh?“ . Naoko schluckte . Sie schaute schüchtern zu Ren rüber. „Okay, dann werde ich eben reden... Und du wirst mir zumindest kurz antworten, okay?“. Naoko nickte. Was hatte sie auch für eine große Wahl?

„Ich weiß, dass du uns gestern gefolgt bist .. und ich...nein, wir waren und ziemlich sicher dass die Anfrage wegen Yuki von dir war, ...hab ich recht?“ -“...Das muss wohl offensichtlich gewesen sein...“, antwortete Naoko mit dem Blick auf ihren Füßen und einem leichten, schüchternen lächeln.  
„Hey, du sprichst ja doch!“, scherzte Ren, und Naoko zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„....jedenfalls, es war und so oder so ein Dorn im Auge wie sie die ganze Klasse herum kommandierte und wie sie dich behandelte, also wollten wir helfen. Wir haben wirklich gehofft dass es dir besser geht , wenn alles aufhört, und dass du dann schon wieder auf die Beine kommst...“  
Ren pausierte und schaute Naoko an. Sie konnte ihm immernoch nicht ins Gesicht sehen und wich jedem versuchten Blickkontakt aus.  
„.... Wirst du klar kommen?“ , fragte der Phantomdieb plötzlich. Naoko stutzte. „Naja … ich werde überleben?“ , erwiderte das Mädchen verwirrt. Ren schüttelte den Kopf. „Ob du in der Lage sein wirst dein Leben zu genießen , jetzt, wo man dich in Ruhe lassen wird?“ .   
Sie seufzte. „Ich war doch schon immer das Opfer Ren. Nach Yuki wird mich sicher jemand neues als Zielscheibe nutzen. Ich werde niemals Freunde finden oder wirklich glücklich sein, aber ich werde überleben“ . Jetzt war es Ren, der seufzte. Er rückte näher an Nao heran, die ihren Fluchtreflex unterdrücken musste, um nicht sofort von der Bank aufzuspringen.  
„Deine Selbstwahrnehmung ist vollkommen verzerrt...“   
Naoko schüttelte den Kopf „Warum war ich dann immer das Opfer, wenn es nicht an mir liegt, hmh?“ Ren fasste sich an den Kopf und schloss die Augen, um nachzudenken. Er blieb für eine Weile genau so sitzen , dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu Naoko um.  
„Wenn du dieses Bild von dir garnicht mehr ändern kannst, gibt es einen … Ausweg. Aber das würde ich wirklich vermeiden wollen....“ Er seufzte.   
Naoko wollte am liebsten einfach nur weg laufen. Das wurde ihr langsam alles zu viel. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr so viel mit jemandem gesprochen wie gerade mit Ren, schon garnicht so etwas persönliches. Sein letzter Satz hatte sie zudem ziemlich nervös gemacht.  
Sie schaute auf ihre Füße, aber sie konnte genau spüren, dass Rens Blick nach wie vor auf ihr lag.   
Dann stand er plötzlich auf. „Wenn du es nicht schaffst, dich selbst zu lieben, dann werden die Phantomdiebe dein Herz stehlen“ , sprach er mit ungewöhnlich ruhiger Stimme.  
Naokos Hände begannen zu zittern und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Warum kümmerte er sich nur so sehr um sie? Warum ignorierte er sie nicht einfach in ließ sie einfach ihr Leben vor sich hin leben? Warum lag ihm so viel dran, dass sie glücklich werden könnte, dass er sogar so weit gehen würde. Und was hatte das überhaupt alles zu bedeuten? Würde sie dann einfach einen Sinneswandel haben und sich ändern können? Würde es ihr dann wirklich besser gehen? Naoko versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, und dass einzige , was sie noch heraus bekam war „Warum ich ,Ren?“ . „Weil ich nicht einfach weg sehen kann, Naoko!“ , antwortete er ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Nao schaute ihn an . Ihr Gesicht war ganz rot.   
Das war jetzt einfach alles zu viel für sie geworden. „Ich...ich will nach Hause...“ , murmelte sie.  
Ren nickte. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte seinen Schreibblock raus. Darauf schrieb er die Addresse vom Leblanc.   
„Dort wohne ich zur Zeit, es ist in Yongen.“ , sagte er, als er das Blatt aus dem Block riss und es Naoko in die Hand drückte. „Komm einfach und bestell Kaffee, wenn du drüber nachgedacht hast, wie es weiter gehen soll“.   
Naoko sagte nichts, sie nickte nur und steckte das Papier in ihre Hosentasche.  
Daraufhin drückte Ren irgendwas auf seinem Handy, und die Umgebung wurde wieder zum Schuldach.  
Naoko wollte sofort losgehn, aber Ren griff noch einmal nach ihrem Arm. Sie drehte sich um und schaute zu ihm hoch, der inzwischen wieder wie ein normaler Oberschüler aussah.  
„Bitte, sprich mit mir, oder von mir aus mit Ann. Wir sind auf deiner Seite, ja?“ .  
Naoko rieb sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann nickte sie leicht.   
Ren erwiderte das Nicken und lies ihren Arm los. Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, dann blieb sie stehen. „Ren?.... Ich weiß nicht wie man das sagt aber.... Danke für alles, wirklich.“.   
Dann rannte sie los. Sie wollte Rens Reaktion nicht sehen. Er war etwas verdutzt, aber auch froh auf dem Dach stehen geblieben. Aber Naoko sah das nicht. Sie hatte aber etwas sagen gemusst. Ren bemühte sich wirklich für sie, und die Phantomdiebe hattem dem Grund für ihr aktuelles Leiden ein Ende gemacht.Sich nicht zu bedanken wäre nicht fair. Und vielleicht – ja vielleicht würde sich ja wirklich etwas verbessern, wer weiß das schon?

An diesem Abend viel Naoko ziemlich erschöpft ins Bett. Die Entschuldigung von Yuki, das Gespräch mit Ren, diese eigenartige Parallelwelt , und … Ren und Ann waren tatsächlich Phantomdiebe . Und sie konnten einen Menschen wirklich verändern,... das Herz stehlen, wie Ren gesagt hatte. Diese Formulierung hatte irgendwie etwas romantisches.  
Die erschöpfte Schülerin schlief schließlich ein.

Naoko hatte einen fürchterlichen Albtraum. Sie saß allein in einem dunklen Raum. Um sie herum war alles voller Spiegel. Ihr Ebenbild blickte sie aus allen Richtungen an.

Du bist nichts wert. Niemand mag dich. Du bist Dreck. Es ist richtig dass jeder dich hast. Es kann nur an dir liegen! So viele verschiedene Menschen haben dich immer wieder weg gestoßen. Du bist hässlich und peinlich. Es gibt keinen Grund warum irgendjemand dich mögen sollte. Auch Ren tut nur auf Mitleid, er wird dich links liegen lassen.

Das waren die Stimmen, die aus den Spiegeln drangen. Naoko wimmerte und zitterte. „Nein, nein!“.

Schweißgebadet und mit Tränen in den Augen wachte sie auf. Ihr tief verankerter Selbsthass würde nicht einfach so verschwinden. Ihre Überzeugung, selbst der Grund zu sein, war tief verankert. Naokos Hände zitterten. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 8 Uhr an einem Sonntag. Normalerweise würde sie noch lange weiter schlafen und dann einfach etwas zocken, aber sie konnte nicht mehr.  
Sie stand auf, und während immernoch die Stimmen aus ihrem Traum in ihrem Kopf widerhalten, machte sie sie sich etwas frisch, zog sich an und verlies die Wohnung. Zielstrebig ging sie zum Bahnhof. Sie schaute auf den Zettel, den Ren ihr gegeben hatte. Yongen. Sie musste dorthin. Nur er könnte ihr helfen.

Du bist wertlos. Er wird dir nicht helfen. Wieso sollte er? Und wenn er dir schon geholfen hat, sicher nur aus egoistischen Gründen. Warum sollte irgendjemand DIR helfen?!

Sie ballte ihre Hände zur Faust. Inzwischen war sie im Zug nach Yongen. An der nächsten Station raus. Jetzt nur noch in diese Seitenstraße und nach dem „Leblanc“ Ausschau halten. Naoko erblickte das Schild. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie die Tür.   
Es war ein kleines Kaffee. Ein Mann mittleren Alters stand hinter der Theke und prüfte seine Vorräte. Im Kaffee selbst waren 3 Tische, die alle leer waren. Auf einer Treppe im hinteren Teil des Raums, die nach oben führte, saß eine schwarz-weiße Katze.  
Der Mann schaute Naoko an. „Was darfs sein?“, fragte er. Naos Hand zitterte, als sie sich an einen der Tische sätze. Sie versuchte , dem Mann ins Gesicht zu schauen, schaffte es aber gerade mal ungefähr in seine Richtung zu schauen. „K...Kaffee..“ , stammelte sie.   
Die Katze huschte nach oben, und der Besitzer schaute sie etwas besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ich sehe selten Schüler in deinem alter um diese Uhrzeit.?“.  
Naoko war unfähig zu antworten, musste sie aber auch nicht. „Soujiro, ich nimm ihren Kaffee mit nach oben, sie ist wegen mir hier. „Hmm??“, machte Soujiro, während sein Blick von Ren zu Naoko glitt. „In Ordnung, aber wehe du bringst eine Dame zum weinen!“, scherzte er, während er Ren ihre Kaffeetasse zuschob. Ren nahm den Kaffee und streckte Nao seine Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Vorsichtig griff sie seine Hand und folgte ihm nach oben.  
Ren stellte die Kaffeetasse ab. „Ich bin froh dass du gekommen bist, setz dich.“ Das Zimmer war geräumig. Es gab ein Bett, eine Couch, eine Art Werkbank , ein paar Regale und eine Zimmerpflanze. Naoko liest sich wortlos auf der Couch nieder. Ihre Hände waren immernoch am zittern.   
Er wird dich nur verletzten. Er wird dir nicht helfen. Verschwinde bevor du wieder verletzt wirst. Du hast es nicht verdient, glücklich zu sein!  
Die Stimmen halten immernoch in ihrem Kopf. Naoko drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schaute hilfesuchend zu Ren. So einen Blick hatte in ihr noch nie gesehen. Ren setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch und nahm ihre Hand von ihrem Ohr, um sie in seine zu nehmen.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, egal was ist, ich werde zuhören.“ . Zu ihrer Überraschung griff Naokos Fluchtreflex nicht. Trotz der Stimmen in ihrem Kopf hatte sie das Gefühl, das Ren ihr helfen würde. Das er es ernst meinte.   
„Ich will das es aufhört! Die Stimmen sollen weg gehen Ren!“ , schluchzte sie.   
Ren rückte etwas näher an sie heran und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.   
„Die Stimme wird aufhören, ich versprech es dir.“ , sagte er, ohne weiter nach Details zu fragen.  
„Sie wird aufhören, weil du hergekommen bist.“. Naoko spürte, wie die Stimme leiser wurde . Wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Gedanken zurück erlangte. Sie hatte sich etwas beruhigt, und das dank dem halt, den Ren ihr gegeben hatte. Sonst wäre sie vor jedem menschlichen Kontakt geflüchtet , aber sie wollte dass er hier bleibt. Und sie wollte genau dort bleiben, und dass von nun an einfach alles gut werden würde. Sie saßen dort eine Weile so schweigend zusammen, bis Naokos Tränen ein Ende gefunden hatten . Der Kaffee war inzwischen nur noch lauwarm, aber sie trank ihn dennoch aus.  
„Du.. willst mir wirklich helfen , oder?“, fragte sie und schaute Ren dabei zum ersten mal direkt in die Augen. „Ich will dir nicht nur helfen, ich werde dir hier und jetzt helfen, diese Stimme aus deinem Herzen zu verbannen!“. Er griff eine seine Tasche und holte sein Handy raus. „ Ich denke wir müssen möglicherweise garnicht dein Herz stehlen, wenn du dich dem selbst stellst“ . Naoko wusste zwar nicht, wie er das meinte, aber sie nickte trotzdem, als Ren die App aktivierte und sie sich wieder in dieser eigenartigen Welt fanden. „Ach ja, das hier nennen wir übrigens Mementos. Hier werden wir den Ursprung der Stimme in deinem Kopf finden und sie zu schweigen bringen!“.  
„Genau!“, hörte man plötzlich eine weitere Stimme. Auf den Boden war eine weitere Kreatur. Wie eine Art Katzen-Maskotchen. „Eh, wer oder was...?“ , setze Naoko sichtlich verwirrt an.  
„Das ist Morgana. In unserer Welt ist er meine Katze, aber eigentlich sieht er so aus wie hier. In Zukunft wirst du ihn auch in der Realität sprechen hören.“, erklärte Ren, oder, wie Morgana ihn hier nannte, Joker.  
Und als sei das alles nicht schon verrückt genug, verwandelte Morgana sich plötzlich auch noch in einen Bus. „Ehm...ich frag einfach garnicht mehr nach“ , sagte Naoko und musste sogar etwas schmunzeln. „Haha, Ladys first“, sagte Ren , als er ihr die Beifahrertür aufhielt. Beide stiegen in das Morgana-Mobil, Ren nahm auf dem Fahrersitz platzt und navigierte sie über Bahngleise durch das Gebiet, bis zu einer Art verzerrten Wand, die aber ein Durchgang zu sein schien. Kurz davor hielt er an und schaute Naoko eindringlich in die Augen. Allein von diesem Blick hatte sie einen Kloß im Hals.Hatte er schon immer diese Augen gehabt?   
„Wenn wir da rein fahren, werden wir dein anderes ich treffen. Du wirst dich dem Stellen müssen. Egal was passiert, Morgana und ich sind bei dir. Aber es geht hier um dich. Also, bist du bereit?“.  
Naoko schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und griff nach Jokers Hand.“ Solange du da bist schaffe ich das!“. Er grinste verschminzt und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Hehe, dann wollen wir uns mal um dein Herz kümmern!“.   
Mit diesen Worten fuhren sie durch die Wand. Morgana nahm wieder seine katzenartige Gestalt an.  
Der Gruppe gegenüber stand eine Version von Naoko, die in dunkle Schleier gehüllt war. Die Augen der Schatten-Naoko leuchteten manisch, als ihr eine manische Lache entfuhr. „Hahaha, hast du diese peinliche Scheiße also wirklich gesagt? Denkst du er bleibt bei dir, wenn du ihn anbaggerst oder was? Hahahaha, was für eine Klischee-Scheiße ist das denn!“.  
Das zittern in Naokos Händen kehrte zurück. Auch ihre Knie wurden weich und sie schaffte es nur mit großer Anstrengung, stehen zu bleiben. „Ist... ist das ...die Stimme?“, fragte sie. Morgana nickte. „Gewissermaßen. Es ist dein verzerrtes Selbst. Bei den meisten Menschen ist es blanker Egoismus, aber für dich scheint es reine Selbstzerstörung zu sein.“ Dann schaute er zu Ren. „Es ist wie mit Futaba, nur nicht ganz so heftig“.   
Ren nickte. „Hab keine Angst, du weißt dieses Ding in dir lügt. Wir bleiben bei dir!“. Naoko sammelte all ihre Kraft, um sich aufrecht hinzustellen. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und deutete auf ihr Schatten selbst. „Du!“, brüllte sie.   
„Uuuuuh, ist dein Kampfgeist plötzlich erwacht oder was?“, entgegnete der Schatten mit einem fiesen kichern.   
„Du wirst mir nicht mein Leben ruinieren! Die Phantomdiebe haben mir geholfen, und von nun an wird es mir besser gehen!“ .  
„Hahahaha , dass ich nicht lache!“.  
Morgana machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne „Joker, wir sollten sie in ihre Schranken weisen.“.  
Joker nickte. Er schaute Naoko an. „Du machst das gut, bleib einfach hinter uns“.


End file.
